My Summer Alone
by ShadowAngelxx
Summary: The infection starts and I'm alone. It starts during the worlds biggest party in America and now its survival. Fighting peoples most unwanted gift. Death. My name is Nora and I'm here to survive. OKAY thanks. Don't forget to checkout my Wattpad account. Name:NoraShadow. Little clue I upload everyday on Wattpad. :)
1. Chapter 1

"PARTY TIME", someone screamed dramatically at the back, making me jump. The party was massive and extremely loud, I couldn't stop thinking about finding true love. Finding the one.

"Smile, I wanna get this moment on my phone", Charlie laughed gagging down the beer at the same time."Do you think you should be drinking that when your going to be the one driving", I smirked trying to pull the beer away from her.

"Get off it's mine", she dragged it back, gagging down more beer. Sometimes I wish I haven't even took her here. It's like the second biggest club in the country and well it was-.

Charlie interrupted me as she flung her beer at the wall causing everything to go silent."PARTY!", the party was back on, simple if someone died no one would give to shit.

"I'M going to the toilet", I stated walking off into the bright crowd of people. Banging into nearly everyone who was even there. Finally reaching the door, opening it into a small well kinda big problem."Get the fuck out can't you see it's being used", she moaned setting off a nosy distraction. I think about fourteen boys heard and came to the rescue pushing me out of the public bathroom.

Well because of that I had to use the boys bathroom. I don't think in all my life I had done that before. Just after I had finished I started walking back to Charlie I couldn't leave her on her own, how the hell would I get home.

Lightning struck still, waiting for the party to end. I thought I was going crazy after the strange noises what appeared behind the metal door. Thunder and screaming I thought it was just the party, well the music. I just couldnt stop to notice someone acting a little bit weird in the corner of the room. His hands were on his head and he was throwing himself at the wall.

**6 Years ago...**

"Mummy, what's that sound", I cried, fading into the sofa."Hunny, It's just lightning. There's nothing to worry about", my mothers voice was sweet and caring and I knew there was nothing to worry about.

**'Bang'**

"AH", I cried even more, wiping away the tears as if I have been beat up."Shh...Sweat pea I told you there's nothing to worry about", my mother started to stroke my hair gently, pushing my fridge to the side. She slowly picked me up and carried me to bed, tucking me in."Mummy where's daddy", I turned confused as he tucks me in every night not mother."Hes...hes at work", my mother turned quiet."I thought he ended work at 5:00", my eyes started to well up."I don't think daddy will be coming home", she wiped away a tear what lied on her cheek.

**Present...**

The party was louder than before, and the screaming was louder. Something wasn't right, and the only people I could see were the people that surrounded us. My breath was cold and weak, I couldn't breath probably. Something wasn't right, and where was Charlie. She was right beside me like a minute ago. A soft, smooth hand touched my shoulder. Scaring the living-.

"Hello, do you want another beer", His voice was soft and sweet just like my mothers years back. Blonde curly hair with a brown fridge and to match blue ocean eyes. He was hot. Pointless to ask, he probably already has a girlfriend. Well in this place he probably has, its a club its full of girls."AHH.", a man screamed, at the back. Furiously moving dramatically. I threw my head high above the crowd, to see a woman attacking a man. No one seamed to care, but just look and glare at him suffer. Well there's a clue there everyone is drunk, and I could tell hes getting hurt. The woman was biting deep into his lifeless body, as he struggled.

I pushed through the crowd and looked, was she mental. I mean like she was actually biting into his neck as she sat on his shoulders. This place was fucked up."Hey, are you alright", I threw my hands up, waving like crazy. Her head slowly turned to my direction, staring blankly at me like I was food. Her eyes were red and they were looking straight at me, like she was a murderer. She looked like he was in her twenty's and she had blonde hair, and hazel eyes.

She jumped off the man, and headed straight for me. The man dropped dead down onto the floor, blood flowing messily out of his neck. The woman headed faster and faster after me and I knew I had to gt away. I ran threw the crowd back to the bar, waiting to see if she followed me. A scream apeared before I knew it, people screaming in terror as people ran. Blood was everywhere and people were falling, I had to run. I pushed through the petrified crowd heading straight to the door.

**Omg thank you if you got this far. It took me forever to make this chapter, it was worth it :) I hoped you enjoy and please leave a vote and a comment. Don't forget to tell your fellow followers and your friends!**

**Hope with another hope**

**Don't forget to check my Wattpad account. Name: NoraShadow. It will also show this story but also my others.**

**Nora :-*Xx**


	2. Chapter 2

I ran through the door, drawing my attention to the city. It was still dark and misty, my breath started to turn cold. People stared screaming, falling over others. People trying to run, but failing as the infected ones catch them. I was to terrified to run, I thought I might burst into tears."YOU GOT TO HELP ME", I got gripped by someone. Someone who was cold and hurt. Soft and smooth hands with cold blood flowing through there body. I turned around, to come face to face with someone. She started to growl, gritting her teeth together a she tried to get closer.

I stepped back, as if I could get away she was following me. I pushed her back what just made her angrier. She gripped her arms around me as I struggled to get away but it was to late I was already on the floor. She took a sharp bite near my neck, me trying to push her back in the progress."GET OFF ME", I cried turning sharply to every direction I can. I closed my eyes and wished for an opening, as if one wish would come true in this world.

Blood splattered everywhere above my neck, holding my breath as I tried not to puke. Opening my eyes to a friendly hand, I sat up and gripped my hand onto his. He was the guy from the party, the person who worked at the bar.

"Come on we gotta move", his voice went silent as I took a breath so it would be easier to get through this. I nodded.

We took a sharp exit near a ally way, climbing up some ladders to a small house."Is this your house", trying to breath as I sat down on the stairs."No its my brothers. He should be here", I just had this eerie thought that his brother wasn't going to show up. Like my friend Charlie wasn't either."So who did you come with, to the party", he continued to climb the ladders."I was here with my friend Charlie, but I can't find her", he looked down at me, glaring down beneath the ladder."Someone is here", he reached the top floor dragging me in, as he pulled the ladder up.

"Maybe its one of those things", I continued to gasp for air. I couldn't get over the part I was attacked. And that he saved me, he saved me."Maybe, I think we should stay here til its morning", he replied. I nodded.

A shattering sound woke me up, throwing my head out of the window. To see who it was. Nothing. I saw nothing, I turned around to take a look at him. I didn't even know his name. He was sleeping like a baby, it was kinda cute to watch him sleep. But weird at the same time.

*****  
>"Wake up", he started nudging me, waking up to find him above me."What", my eyes followed his." we need to go, I think its clear outside", he opened the window."What about your brother, and even Charlie", I moaned."NOW", he growled.<p>

We escaped out of the window, climbing down the rusty ladder. Taking a peak around the corner, nothing."Just before we go, what's your name?", I questioned him."It's Ben", he laughed."What's yours", he replied."Its Nora".

He smiled but before he could answer something interrupted him...a sound of something moving, growling. What seemed to be getting closer and closer. But before I could take a look something attacked me...

**CLIFFHANGER...I hoped you enjoyed this little chapter. I was so excited to get this chapter out :) Please tell your friends and fellow followers, and don't forget to leave a vote and a comment. It means a lot if you do! I hoped you enjoyed and THANKS XOXOXOXXOXOXOXOX**

**Hope with another hope...**

**Nora :-*Xx**


End file.
